Pistols
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page covers the Backup Pistol, Holdout Pistol, and Service Pistol weapon categories, all of which use the Handgun weapon proficiency. Pistol Tables Damage (Dmg): This column lists the damage a weapon inflicts. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines its damage (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Error/Threat (E/T): This column lists the error and threat ranges of attacks made with a weapon. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines the error or threat ranges of its attacks (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Ammunition (Ammo): This column lists a weapon’s ammo code, which consists of 2 numbers separated by a letter — ”M” for self-contained removable magazine, “S” for an internal supply of shots, “B” for a belt, and “D” for a removable drum. The number before the letter is the number of shots the weapon can hold and the number after the letter is the number of reloads automatically supplied with the weapon (e.g. 15M4 indicates that the gun comes with 4 fully loaded 15-shot magazines). When a weapon’s ammo code lists two or more options, the character may gain only 1 of them with each weapon pick. The full complement of ammo supplied when it’s chosen is also called the weapon’s ammunition stockpile. Several rules and upgrades change a weapon’s full ammo stockpile or offer additional stockpiles to the character. Recoil (Rec): This column lists a firearm’s Recoil value. If a character whose Strength score is lower than this value fires the weapon in Single-Shot mode, he suffers a –1 penalty with his attack check. If a character whose Strength score is lower than this value fires the weapon in Burst or Full Auto mode, he suffers a penalty with his attack check equal to the difference between the Recoil value and his Strength score. Range Increment (RI): This column lists the range increment of an item’s primary effect. A firearm’s maximum range is determined by its sub-category — 5 range increments for holdout pistols, backup revolvers, shotguns, and flamethrowers, and 10 range increments for all other weapons. When a random die roll is followed by the word “blast” in this column, the item’s primary effect expands per the blast rules, using the die result as “blast damage.” Unless otherwise specified within the effect, this blast damage does not cause injury. Size/Hands (SZ/Hand): This column lists an item’s Size and the number of hands required to use it Qualities (Qual): This column lists a vehicle or weapon’s qualities, each of which modifies its performance or game rules in some fashion. Backup Pistols Backup pistols are scaled-down versions of service pistols, designed for easy concealment under street clothes. Their ammunition capacities are likewise scaled down, however, making them poor sidearms for soldiers, mercenaries, or others who might find themselves in a prolonged firefight. 'Glock 26' (Austria) This weapon is often sold to police officers who carry a full-size Glock as a duty sidearm and want a backup gun that’s identical in operation. Glock 26 ammunition and parts are compatible with those of the Glock 17 and 18. 'Glock 27' (Austria) This weapon is similar to the Glock 26, except that it’s ammunition and parts are compatible with the Glock 22 and 24. 'Glock 28' (Austria) This weapon is similar to the Glock 26, except that it’s ammunition and parts aren’t compatible with other Glock pistols. The Glock 28 is designed for commercial sale in regions where military-grade hardware is illegal. 'Glock 29' (Austria) This weapon is similar to the Glock 26, except that it’s ammunition and parts are compatible with the Glock 20. 'Glock 30' (Austria) This weapon is similar to the Glock 26, except that it’s ammunition and parts are compatible with the Glock 21. 'Glock 33' (Austria) This weapon is similar to the Glock 26, except that it’s ammunition and parts are compatible with the Glock 31. 'H&K P7' (Germany) This pistol features a unique squeeze-cocking mechanism, preventing it from firing without a firm hand on the grip. 'Kimber Ultra Carry' (USA) This weapon is designed for the American concealed carry market. 'Makarov PB' (Russia) ''This variant of the Makarov PM is built for covert wetwork. It is used by the Russian Spetznaz and working models are rare outside the Russian intelligence community. 'Makarov PM' ''(Russia) This pistol is a successor to the venerable Tokarev TT, loosely based on the Walther PP. The Makarov PM is produced throughout the Soviet Bloc and is still in use as a military and police sidearm throughout Eastern Europe. 'SiG-Sauer P239' (Germany/Switzerland) This smaller version of the Sig-Sauer P226 shares most of its parent design’s engineering and reliability. 'Walther PP/PPK' (Germany) The Walther PP (Polizei Pistole) was popular amongst police and civilian shooters for its reliability and ease of concealment. The shorter but mechanically identical PPK attained prominence in the 1960s as the sidearm of a certain famed British secret agent. Holdout Pistols Holdout pistols are designed as last-ditch defensive weapons, being eminently concealable but painfully ineffective beyond point-blank range. Some handguns that aren’t technically semi-automatic pistols are included in this category for ease of classification. 'Beretta 950 Jetfire' (Italy) Endorsed by Auric Goldfinger, the Beretta 950 Jetfire is designed to accommodate shooters with small or weak hands. As advertised, it is virtually impossible to jam. 'Colt Model 1908 Vest Pocket' (USA) Marketed as a discreet gentleman or lady’s self-defense weapon, the Colt Model 1908 Vest Pocket is long out of production. It last saw the assembly line in 1941 but can still be found on the collector’s and in second-hand markets. 'COP, Inc. COP' (USA) The Compact Off-duty Police pistol was a powerful but short-lived experiment to produce a small high-caliber backup weapon for law enforcement. Its “pepperbox” design featured a square cluster of 4 barrels, each holding a single bullet. 'General Motors Liberator FP-45' (USA) This is the ultimate low-budget last-ditch firearm, made by the Guide Lamp Division of General Motors to the specifications of either the U.S. Army or the OSS (accounts differ). It only had a six-month production run of one million copies that were intended to be dropped over occupied France for use by resistance fighters as assassination weapons, but historical records indicate that it saw the most actual use in the Philippines. The FP-45 is a sheet-metal weapon that must be manually reloaded (the user must poke the empty shell casing out of the barrel). It was packed in paraffin-coated cardboard boxes with 10 shots, a wooden stick for clearing expended casings, and a set of graphic instructions. Most copies of the weapon were destroyed after WWII, making this one of the most value-inflated firearms in the world. 'Kel-Tec P3AT' (USA) This lightweight semi-automatic pistol is well regarded among civilian shooters. 'RSA OTs-21' (Russia) The RSA OTs-21 is built for concealed carry by government agents and private security personnel. Its only sight is a groove along the top of the slide. 'Sharps Model 1A' (USA) This archaic single-action “pepperbox” was popular as last-ditch protection for gamblers and ladies of dubious moral character in the American Old West. It left production in 1874, but numerous examples and modern reproductions are still in circulation. Service Pistols Service pistols are the duty weapons of most military forces and law enforcement officers around the world. They’re built for effectiveness over concealment, with bulky utilitarian frames, heavy grips, and high ammunition capacities. 'Beretta 92' (Italy) This iconic high-capacity 9mm has been the standard-issue sidearm of the U.S. military since 1985. It is also known as the M9 in American service. 'Beretta 93R' (Italy) This burst-capable sidearm was developed for counter-terrorist forces. It may accept the standard 15-shot magazines of the Beretta 92. 'Colt M1911A1' (USA) This was the standard-issue U.S. military sidearm for most of the 20th century, known for its legendary simplicity and reliability. The M1911A1 has been copied by literally hundreds of manufacturers and features a design unchanged since its introduction almost 100 years ago. 'Distinject Model 35' (France) This compressed air pistol is typical of dart pistols used for animal control. 'FN Browning High-Power' (Belgium) This is the sidearm of choice for Irish separatists. It was designed by John Browning, father of the Colt M1911A1, and it’s regarded as equally reliable and timeless. The Browning High-Power is currently in military and law enforcement service throughout western Europe. 'FN Five-seveN' (Belgium) This ultra-modern armor-piercing high-tech pistol is known for its stunning magazine capacity. It is, however, illegal for civilian purchase in most nations. 'Glock 17/17L' (Austria) The Glock 17 was the first widely accepted polymer-frame pistol and one of the best-selling handguns of the 1980s and 1990s. The long-barreled 17L is a competition-tuned variant. 'Glock 18' (Austria) This weapon is the Glock 17’s selective fire, fully automatic cousin. Consequently, it is restricted in nearly every civilized nation on Earth. 'Glock 20' (Austria) This lightweight handgun is chambered for the uncommon 10mm round. 'Glock 21' (Austria) This classic-caliber handgun is popular amongst American self-defense enthusiasts. 'Glock 22/24' (Austria) This is the most common police sidearm in the United States, chambered for the favored .40 S&W ammunition. The 24 is a rare competition variant. 'Glock 31' (Austria) This relatively recent addition to the Glock family features a rare caliber, the .357 Sig. 'H&K Mk. 23' (Germany) Also known as the SOCOM (Special Operations COMmand) after the institution that requested its creation, the Mk23 was designed for the American military’s special operations community. 'H&K USP' (Germany) H&K’s ultra-reliable police and military sidearm offering features good balance, ambidextrous controls, a wide array of available options and accessories, and a daunting price tag. 'Luger P08' (Germany) The Luger P08 served in many central European militaries through both World Wars, but is considered only marginally reliable by modern standards. 'Magnum Research Desert Eagle' (USA) The Desert Eagle was the first successful design to put a magnum-caliber round in a semi-automatic pistol. It is also the undisputed champion of the “excessively large handgun” market. 'Ruger Mark III' (USA) This weapon has no noticeable recoil and is easy to pass off as a target pistol. It promises to become the novelist’s weapon of choice for fictional assassins in need of accurate silenced handguns. 'SiG-Sauer P210' (Germany/Switzerland) The P210 was built for the Swiss military but its status as one of the most accurate “out of the box” handguns in existence has helped it migrate across the globe. 'SiG-Sauer P220' (Germany/Switzerland) This smooth, reliable weapon was designed to replace the P210 in Swiss service and is known as “the thinking man’s .45.” 'SiG-Sauer P226' (Germany/Switzerland) This was the first SiG product made in America by the company’s SiGArms subsidiary. It is favored by many elite American military units, including the U.S. Navy’s SEALs. 'SiG-Sauer P229' (Germany/Switzerland) This was the first pistol to be chambered for the .357 SiG cartridge (which was designed to compete with the American .40 S&W round). 'Walther P99/Smith & Wesson SW99' (Germany/USA) This is Commander Bond’s current weapon of choice. Category: Gear Rules Category: Weapons